Trunks, Goten, ihre Eltern und zwei chilleraliens
by Buntstift-chan
Summary: Trunks und Goten sind Teenager und bewegen sich in ein Gebiet, so weit weg von ihren Eltern... Mit anderen Worten: Parties, Alkohol, Drogen muahahaha! Was ihre Eltern davon halten? Dazu müsst ihr schon die FF lesen! büddeee


Alle Charaktere gehören natürlich nicht mir, sondern Herrn Akira Toriama-sama persönlich und ich entschuldige mich dafür was ich seinen Figuren angetan habe und noch antun werde!

„Wörtliche Rede"

‚_Gedanken Rede'_

meist seltsame, abartige, nicht ernst zu nehmende Monologe des Autors, also meiner Wenigkeit -.-

Chapter 1 

„Ciao Paps!" rief Trunks fröhlich und ließ die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen.

Vegeta sah kurz von seinem Abendessen auf.

‚_Wo will er denn jetzt schon wieder hin?!' _nach kurzem Überlegen verwarf er diesen Gedanken allerdings schnell wieder und widmete sich seinem Teller. Denken war viel zu anstrengend, besonders auf nüchternen Magen!

„Vegeta?" Bulma war inzwischen aus ihrem Labor gekommen und gesellte sich zu ihm in die Küche. „Wo will denn Trunks hin?"

Vegeta brummte einmal kurz, was so viel hieß wie: ‚Woher soll ich denn das wissen, sehe ich so aus, als hätte mir Trunks erzählt, wo er hin will?!'

„Ach so..." antwortete Bulma nachdenklich.

Vegeta konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, egal, wie sehr ihn sein Abendessen interessierte, es interessierte ihn auch, warum Bulma auf einmal so nachdenklich wirkte. Er schluckte die zwei Kilogramm Nahrung, die er sich gerade in den Mund geschoben hatte, runter, denn trotz seines Saiyajin-Blutes hatte er im entferntesten so was wie Manieren Veggie-chan, ich liebe dich!!! seufz

„Wieso fragst du?"

„Na ja, seit zwei Wochen geht das so, er ist kaum noch zu Hause, trainiert nicht mehr mit dir und so weiter! Ich hab mit Chichi gesprochen und sie sagt, SonGoten sei auch kaum noch zu Hause..."

Vegeta sah sie fragend an. „Und das macht dir Sorgen?"

„Ich mein doch nur, es könnte doch sein, dass er 'ne Freundin hat... Das wäre... Mein armes Trunksie-Baby, was ist, wenn er an die falsche gerät, die es nur auf sein Geld abgesehen hat?! Wir müssen etwas unternehmen!!!" Bei den letzten Worten war sie von ihrem Platz aufgestanden und hatte auf den, übrigens ziemlich schwer beladenen, Tisch gehauen, so dass alle Schüsseln, Teller und Besteck fünf Zentimeter in die Höhe flogen und mit erschreckenden Geräuschen wieder auf der Tischplatte aufkamen. Mit gefährlichem Blitzen in den Augen sah sie Vegeta an. Dieser schluckte unwillkürlich-

Wenn seine Frau dieses Blitzen in den Augen hatte war es besser klein bei zu geben, sonst drohten Dinge wie: GR-Verbot, Nahrungsentzug oder er musste auf der Couch schlafen! ich fühle mit dir, Veggie, ich würd dich ja retten, aber ich hab Angst vor Bulma! Außerdem sitz ich hier grad so gemütlich...

„U-Und was schlägst du vor?"

Seine Frau grinste diabolisch. „Ich ruf Chichi an und wir folgen ihnen!!"

Vegeta sah seine Frau verunsichert an. „Wer ist ‚wir'?"

„Du, ich, Chichi und SonGoku!"

„Warum müssen wir diesen Affen mitnehmen?!"

„Weil Chichi nicht fliegen kann vielleicht?!"

Ihm schwante böses, Bulma konnte genauso wenig fliegen, hieß das etwa..? Er sah sie entgeistert an.

„Heißt das ich muss dich tragen?!"

Wieder grinste Bulma teuflisch. „Du hast es erfasst!"

Vegeta stöhnte auf. „Aber du bist so schwer...!"

„Duuuu... gemeiner, fieser, masochistischer Kampfzwerg!! Genau Vegeta, wie kannst du nur so etwas zu deiner Frau sagen, schäm dich! Wie kannst du es wagen, etwas gegen mein Gewicht zu sagen?! In deinem geliebten GR stemmst du ja wohl Sachen, die sechsmal so schwer sind! Und das bei weiß ich nicht wie hoher Schwerkraft! Wenn du dich weigerst, mich zu tragen, schläfst du auf dem Balkon!! Und glaub mir, dein essen kannst dir ab dann selber jagen! Und deinen GR verkaufe Ich und-„

„Ist ja gut, ist ja gut, ich trag dich ja!" Warf Vegeta, der schnell gemerkt hatte, dass er sich ein Erdkern tiefes Grab geschaufelt hatte, ein.

Sofort rief Bulma Chichi an und einen Moment später standen sie und SonGoku durch momentane Teleportation vor der Brief'schen Haustür. SonGokus Hinterkopf wies eindeutig die Spuren einer Bratpfanne auf, was auf Widerstand seinerseits schließen ließ. Das war wirklich dumm von dir Goki-chan! hähähä

Vegeta hatte immer geglaubt, Erdlinge seien schwach und verweichlicht, doch seit er Bulma und Chichi kannte, hatte er sogar so etwas wie Respekt vor den Erdenbewohnern, wenn auch nicht vor allen!

„Hallo zusammen!" flötete Chichi, die sich nicht davon aus der Ruhe bringen ließ, dass sie gleich ihrem eigenen Sohn hinterher spionieren würde. Viel eher schien das ihre Stimmung noch zu heben, denn als SonGoku quengelte, dass er Hunger habe, versprach sie ihm sogar, später etwas mit ihm essen zu gehen, was bei Saiyajins ein teures Versprechen war.

„So, jetzt orte mal die Energie von Trunks und SonGoten!"

Bulma sah Vegeta fordernd an.

„Sehe ich aus wie ein Polizeihund?!"

„Jetzt mach schon, sonst erfahren wir nie, wo sich unsere Söhne rumtreiben!"

‚_Will ich auch gar nicht wissen!' _fügte er in Gedanken zu, doch er hatte mehr als nur eine leise Ahnung, mit welchen Verboten ihm seine Frau drohen würde und konzentrierte sich daher auf die Energie seines Sohnes.

„Ähm... Sie sind circa drei Kilometer nordöstlich von hier..."

„Wunderbar, dann fliegen wir jetzt endlich los, ich hab einen riesen Hunger!"

SonGoku nahm seine Frau auf den Arm, während Bulma auf Vegetas Rücken kraxelte. Dann hoben die vier ab und flogen in Richtung der beiden Energien.

Die Suche führte sie zu einem Hochhaus mit großem Hinterhof, der in einem Wald mündete.

„Hier sind sie also?" flüsterte SonGoku, um ihre Spionage nicht gleich auffliegen zu lassen.

„Jupp, fünfter Stock. Wir müssten sie sehen, wenn wir an eins der nach hinten gelegenen Fenster fliegen würden."

Gesagt, getan und so klebten vier Personen an einem Fenster im fünften Stock und starrten in einen circa 20 Quadratmeter großen Raum mit einem Bett, mehreren Schränken, einem Schreibtisch und einer Sitzecke, die sich an der entgegengesetzten Wand zum Fenster befand.

In besagter Sitzecke saßen grob geschätzt zehn Jugendliche in Trunks und Gotens Alter. Jeder von ihnen hatte eine Flasche Bier in der Hand und einige von ihnen zogen abwechselnd an ziemlich langen, weißen Zigarette. Na wenn das mal kein Joint ist, Kiddies! Roll, roll, roll a joint, twist it at the ends, light it up and take a puff and pass it to your friends

Unter diesen, nach Vegetas Aussage, ‚Würmern' befanden sich auch Trunks und SonGoten. Als SonGoten sich eine der Bierflaschen auf dem Tisch griff und sie an die Lippen setzte, konnte sich Chichi nicht beherrschen-

In einer Ohrenbetäubenden Lautstärke schrie sie los: „SonGoten, stell sofort das Bier hin sonst-" Erschrocken hielt SonGoku ihr den Mund zu.

„Pschhhhht!" machten die drei Nichtschuldigen.

Nun hörte man Stimmen aus dem Zimmer.

„Hä? Ich hab grad meine Mutter gehört..."

SonGoten sah sich verunsichert im Raum um.

„Ach was, das bildest du dir ein!" lachte Trunks.

Immer noch sich suchend umblickend ging SonGoten auf das Fenster zu, an dem die vier Spanner nun mächtig Panik schoben und sich dann in die Einbuchtung des Fensters der Wohnung unter ihnen retteten.

Hausfriedensbruch?

Das Fenster über ihnen wurde aufgerissen und SonGoten sah suchend in die Dunkelheit.

„Stimmt, hier ist doch nichts..."

Trunks lachte laut. „Was hast du denn erwartet?! Wieviel hast du geraucht, SonGoten?!"

„Nicht soviel wie du!" gab SonGoten mit einem eindeutigen Grinsen in der Stimme zurück. „Ich mein, wie viele Tüten hattest du jetzt schon?! Drei?! Und dazu hast du einen J mit Peace kleines Steinchen aus Rauchgift, was man ankokeln und dann zerreiben muss, um es zu rauchen. Ich glaube, bei Marihuana braucht man 40 Tabak und 60 Marihuana, bei Peace braucht man 40 Peace und 60 Tabak um die gleiche Wirkung zu erzielen, alle Angaben natürlich ohne Gewehr! pur geraucht! Jeder normale Mensch wäre jetzt in einem Koma-artigen Zustand und du wirst immer aufgedrehter und flirtest fröhlich weiter mit Monie! Nix gegen dich Monie, ne!"

Vegeta, der sich wieder ans Fenster gehangelt hatte, konnte sehen, wie ein Mädchen mit langen, fast weißen Haaren lachte. Von dem Mädchen ging eine ziemlich schwache Energie aus, aber was Vegeta einen Schock versetzte war, dass er dieses Mädchen, beziehungsweise die Rasse dieses Mädchens kannte-

Vor etwa 25 hatte er unter Freezers Kommando den Planeten ausgelöscht, auf dem es Wesen gab, die ebenso aussahen, wie dieses Mädel da gab! Zu allem Überfluss kam noch ein weiteres Mädchen mit gleicher Haarfarbe und ähnlichen Gesichtszügen in den Raum, ging auf SonGoten zu und legte ihre Arme um ihn, während Trunks diese ‚Monie' vorsichtig auf seinen Schoß zog.

‚_Scheiße, hier muss irgendwo ein Nest sein!'_

Langsam schwebte er wieder auf die Höhe, auf der SonGoku und Chichi noch warteten.

„Also, ich schätze, wir haben ein Problem!" erklärte er seinen Gegenübern sachlich.

„Und das wäre?" fragte SonGoku, während er weiterhin versucht, seinen Kampfdrachen alias Ehefrau zu beruhigen.

„Die Mädchen, die sich unsere Söhne geangelt haben, sind keinesfalls Menschen!"

Er wurde so verdutzt und zweifelnd angesehen, dass es fast schon einer Beleidigung gleichkam!

„Wie kommst du drauf?"

„Vor etwa 25 Jahren hat Freezer den Planet, von dem sie meiner Meinung nach kommen, von uns vernichten lassen! Es könnte aber sein, dass es welche geschafft haben, zu fliehen. Oder der Planet ist bei einem der Dragonballwünsche wieder zum Vorschein gekommen und jetzt wollen sich die Bewohner an uns rächen, indem sie sich an unseren Söhnen vergreifen!"

„Nein!" Chichi sah Vegeta wütend an. „Warum sollten sie sich denn an SonGoku rächen? DU hast den Planeten zerstört, nicht SonGoku, also würde es den Falschen treffen, wenn sie SonGoten etwas antun würden!"

Vegeta seufzte. _‚Wie dumm kann man denn eigentlich sein?!'_

„Saiyajin bleibt nun mal Saiyajin!"

Daraufhin war Chichi still.

Nach kurzem Schweigen brach Bulma die Stille.

„Wie hieß der Planet, von dem die beiden kommen? Ich könnte Nachforschungen anstellen, ob es den Planeten wieder gibt..!"

„Keine Ahnung! Immerhin ist das über 25 Jahre her, sei froh, dass ich mich überhaupt an die Bewohner erinnern kann!" Ist das etwa das Alter, Veggie-chan? Mach dir nichts draus, Ich bin noch nicht mal 20 und vergess schon nach fünf Minuten, was man mir erzählt hat!

„Okay, dann würde ich sagen, wir ziehen uns für heute zurück und ab morgen observieren unsere Söhne!"

Alle Anwesenden waren sichtlich überrascht, so einen vernünftigen Satz mit Fremdwörtern (observieren) aus SonGokus Mund zu hören. Ein Satz, mit dem alle Beteiligte, sogar Vegeta, einverstanden waren.


End file.
